polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Legislative Session: 06/08/15 - 06/09/15
Official Vote tally and Record of the Legislative Session held on the evening 06/08/15 to the early morning of 06/09/15. Speaker:' Catharsis Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK Mod Outreach Bill -''' Will establish an official liaison to the mods, in the hope of fostering cooperation with parliament. - Proposed by Illusive Man Cerberus (!!nG9Zbkl3IIu) on 06/06/15 and co-sponsored by Smiley :) Alliance (Head of the Party) (!!/bUhHCOt6wU) on 06/06/15 '''VOTING TALLY: PASSED. 8/5/0 (Aye/ Abstain/ Nay) Lesley Goldstein, the Smiling Knight Patriarchy !!eM3Pn3DRh6G: Aye Ivnivs SPQR !!RwkY2ar0XE+: Aye Lord Justice Talos Independent !!TDcdW2LsBbq: Aye GeorgiaBoy, Official Party Defenestrator Libertarian: Aye Grand Admiral Trayvon, TTS Speaker Empire: Abstain Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX: Aye NapoleanIndependent !!nt2fqonpmFD: Aye Darth Bush Empire !!TqhvrzV9dsT: Abstain Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4: Abstain Private James Cleverly Empire !!gdK7p4uY7PB: Abstain The Honorable Leeroy Q. Jenkings Independent !!9iHTb7KXR2u: Abstain Sir Zyklon, Prime Minister. NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP: Aye Maximus Virtutem {Minister of Defence} SPQR !k7RtnnRnf2: Aye James Sterben Cerberus !!B2/NClKb6fn: Aye tl;dr Party Platform Bill: I. Every Officially Recognized party of the Politically Incorrect board of 4chan (/pol/) must submit a five-point tl;dr Party Platform, and a link to their Wikia page to the relevant Ministry/Book Keeper. II. The tl;dr Party Platform and Wikia Link will become part of a multi-part Informational Copypasta beginning with the OP that can be Built Upon through Acts of Parliament. III. Posting of the full Copypasta will be the duty of whomever builds/creates the thread. Written by Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK, and Seconded by Grand Admiral Trayvon, TTS Speaker Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw 07/06/15 ''VOTING TALLY: ''PASSED: 9/3/3 (Aye/ Abstain/ Nay) Lesley Goldstein, the Smiling Knight Patriarchy !!eM3Pn3DRh6G: Aye Lord Justice Talos Independent !!TDcdW2LsBbq: Aye Ivnivs SPQR !!RwkY2ar0XE+: Aye Maximus Virtutem {Minister of Defence} SPQR: Nay Illusive Man - MoFA and Party Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu: Abstain VlasiyIndependent !!QC7Zho1jfck: Aye Grand Admiral Trayvon, TTS Speaker Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw: Aye Abraham Liebermansteinbergowitz Incorrect Independence Party (PIIP): Nay Darth Bush Empire !!TqhvrzV9dsT: Aye Sir Zyklon, Prime Minister. NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP: Nay Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX: Abstain Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K: Aye Private James Cleverly Empire !!gdK7p4uY7PB: Aye James Sterben Cerberus !!B2/NClKb6fn: Abstain Götz von Berlichingen NatSoc !!ENJKyU61aqU: Abstain Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t: Aye 'The Bill for the Banning of Degeneracy from Parliament '- MPs shall be censured for the posting of graphic pornography in the official thread(s) of the House of Patricians. Full draft here. Proposed by the Right Honourable Tripfag Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4, co-sponsored by Odysseus NatSoc !!9X6FmVuK62o, GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc !NBNWXT2C6M, Atlee Cerberus !!IkPKrPR3zZj,ReinhardHeydrich NatSoc !HpO.xnwvSg, Illusive Man Cerberus !!nG9Zbkl3IIu, on 06/06/15 '''VOTING TALLY: REJECTED 5/2/9 ''(Aye/ Abstain/ Nay) Lesley Goldstein, the Smiling Knight Patriarchy !!eM3Pn3DRh6G: Nay Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4: Aye Maximus Virtutem {Minister of Defence} SPQR !k7RtnnRnf2: Aye Sir Zyklon, Prime Minister. NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP: Nay Lord Justice Talos Independent !!TDcdW2LsBbq: Abstain Grand Admiral Trayvon, TTS Speaker Empire: Nay Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX: Nay Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K: Nay Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t: Abstain Darth Bush Empire !!TqhvrzV9dsT: Nay NapoleanIndependent !!nt2fqonpmFD: Aye Senator Kallumas Empire !!CjpE5F5bV9P: Nay Illusive Man - MoFA and Party Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu: Aye VlasiyIndependent !!QC7Zho1jfck: Aye NiggaHitla(Socialist) !!NrZfbTXaBN3: Nay ' The Pride Proposal: It is important to be proud of oneself, where one comes from, of the people and things and accomplishments that came before; for that reason we would like to propose the following: a week long Pride Festival held during the fourth week of June, hosted by /pol/, for /pol/, so that the people of /pol/ may celebrate themselves for who they really are in ways they normally cannot, due to societal expectations. Written by Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK, and Seconded by Robert E. LeeLeader Southern Cross Party !!B7iK9JGTfCU, Israel Goldstein Patriarchy !!6fPF4C4qLJb, and Not Bailey Jay, Party Planner Extraordinaire Alliance !!DpeufiaOOj5 06/06/15 VOTING TALLY: PASSED, VETO 10/2/6 (Aye/ Abstain/ Nay) NapoleanIndependent !!nt2fqonpmFD: Nay Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4: Nay Lord Justice Talos Independent !!TDcdW2LsBbq: Nay Lesley Goldstein, the Smiling Knight Patriarchy !!eM3Pn3DRh6G: Aye Maximus Virtutem {Minister of Defence} SPQR !k7RtnnRnf2: Abstain Sir Zyklon, Prime Minister. NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP: Nay Illusive Man - MoFA and Party Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu: Abstain Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K: Aye Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t: Aye Grand Admiral Trayvon, TTS Speaker Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw: Aye Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX: Aye Galactic Citizen Cerberus !MDUOESlTlA: Nay Private James Cleverly Empire !!gdK7p4uY7PB: Aye Titan Falls Empire !!tRHhyM2iPN2: Aye VlasiyIndependent !!QC7Zho1jfck: Aye James Sterben Cerberus !!B2/NClKb6fn: Nay Darth Bush Empire !!TqhvrzV9dsT: Aye Senator Kallumas Empire !!CjpE5F5bV9P: Aye VETO UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE Party Philosophy Bill: In any election poll where party names are the answers this bill allows for, but does not mandate the use of, a one or two word party philosophy description. Examples: PIIP centrist, Cerberus Futurist, /lgbt/Alliance liberalism. Again this DOES NOT force any party to do this, just provides the option. Introduced: Illusive Man Cerberus (!!nG9Zbkl3IIu) 06/07/15 Seconded: Semyon Borzov, ex-1st Deputy Speaker NatSoc (!!0/KaZpYmMG/), Kai LengCerberus (!!Vsfvmzcaa54), ATLAS Operator Cerberus (!!7bncUQ+m4Y9) 06/07/15, GermanicUltranationalist !NBNWXT2C6M on 06/08/15 VOTING TALLY: PASSED 8/0/2 (Aye/ Abstain/ Nay) Chancellor Germanic !NBNWXT2C6M: Aye James Sterben Cerberus !!B2/NClKb6fn: Aye Lord Justice Talos Independent: Aye Sir Zyklon, Prime Minister. NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP: Aye Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX: Nay Lesley Goldstein, the Smiling Knight Patriarchy !!eM3Pn3DRh6G: Nay VlasiyIndependent !!QC7Zho1jfck: Nay Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t: Aye Bantz Lobbyist Cerberus !!K9tXyOcGoN3: Aye Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4: Aye The King's Law II: ''Electric Boogaloo: In order to foster a fair society, and to set a good example for the citizens of /pol/, all laws passed by the Parliament must apply to the members of Parliament as it does to the citizens of /pol/, and no exceptions in legislation shall be made for those given titles or other symbols of status by the government, nor shall any exceptions be made for individuals named within the legislation. Written by Net_UserLibertarian !8c5.KK/9FU, and Seconded by Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK 07/06/15'' VOTING TALLY: PASSED, VETO 8/4/5 (Aye/ Abstain/ Nay) VlasiyIndependent !!QC7Zho1jfck: Nay Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t: Aye Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4: Nay Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX: Aye Lesley Goldstein, the Smiling Knight Patriarchy !!eM3Pn3DRh6G: Aye Grand Admiral Trayvon, TTS Speaker Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw: Abstain Sir Zyklon, Prime Minister. NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP: Nay Lord Justice Talos Independent !!TDcdW2LsBbq : Nay Private James Cleverly Empire !!gdK7p4uY7PB: Aye Illusive Man - MoFA and Party Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu: Abstain Maximus Virtutem {Minister of Defence} SPQR !k7RtnnRnf2: Nay Darth Bush Empire !!TqhvrzV9dsT: Aye Baron von Lebensraum Indepenbantz !!lfNPuUwgTed: Nay Titan Falls Empire !!tRHhyM2iPN2: Aye Boner Master Empire !!27NV2wuwodK: Aye Senator Kallumas Empire !!CjpE5F5bV9P: Aye James Sterben Cerberus !!B2/NClKb6fn: Abstain Israel Goldstein Patriarchy !!6fPF4C4qLJb: Aye VETO UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE The Politically Informed MP Bill: Every month parliament shall vote on and select, or have individual parties take turns selecting a book concerning political matters as either required or heavily recommended reading material. This is in order to ensure that our MP's are kept aware and knowledgeable of a wide array of political issues, theories, and positions. A knowledgeable MP is better suited to serve the parliament. 'VOTING TALLY: Quorum not met -' 5/0/0 - (Aye/ Abstain/ Nay) / Proposals mentioned for amending bill in the future were made' Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4: Nay Lesley Goldstein, the Smiling Knight Patriarchy !!eM3Pn3DRh6G: Nay Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX: Nay Baron von Lebensraum Indepenbantz !!lfNPuUwgTed: Nay Maximus Virtutem {Minister of Defence} SPQR !k7RtnnRnf2: Nay Autism Maximization Bill: The Autism is something that we must not fear, but embrace. As such, the next logical step in increasing the general autism of Parliament is to run a "country" game concurrently, so that Parliament can act in both a more realistic and autismal level. Proposals for the "country game" are:1. One of those browser games like "Nation States"; 2. A thread-based "Civilization" game, such as the ongoing "Argos" civilization, or; 3. The use of an actual "Sid Meier's Civilization" game, likely either IV or V. Proposed by unknown, possibly Peppa, seconded by Lord Justice Talos Independent !!TDcdW2LsBbq VOTING TALLY: Didn't get to this bill